


Nerves

by kitters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Lush, M/M, Pastel Dan, Punk Phil, pastel!dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitters/pseuds/kitters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pastel!Dan is working in a Lush retail shop in London when approached by Punk!Phil, who is looking for some eyeliner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is not the first phanfiction I have written, but it is the first phanfiction I have published. Please bear that in mind. Thank you! :^) 
> 
> PS. This is based off of a prompt. { http://phanfic.tumblr.com/post/143170927238 }

Lush was packed today, and needless to say, Dan was overwhelmed at the number of people who were swarming in and out of the store. That was normal for him, though. He was shy and nervous around crowds. Which, now that he thought about it (while staring out at the mass of people through the window to the back of store) it wasn't the best choice for him to work in retail for his first job. Either way, he was there now, and he could do nothing about it.

Dan shoved the door open, and as he walked away from it it swung inwards and outwards. Almost immediately, he was approached by a customer. He was tall, lanky, with extremely dark hair cut in a similar fashion to his own and dressed in nearly all black, with the exception of his pristine white sneakers. His fashion sense was almost completely opposite Dan's, which consisted of nearly all pastels and floral prints and frills. Yet, somehow Dan found appreciation for this stranger's look.

"Hello," Dan said, looking up into the man's eyes. "Do you need any help?"

"Yes, actually," he responded, his voice higher pitched than Dan had expected. Not that it squeaked, but it was rather friendly for somebody dressed in such intimidating clothes. "I'm looking for your makeup section, specifically your eyeliners." He said this with a smile, revealing a smiley piercing above his gums.

' _How unique_ ,' Dan thought. Then he nodded, saying a quiet, "right this way."

Dan lead him to the eyeliners he had inquired about, presenting a black liquid one to him.

"Would you like me to swatch it on the back of your hand for you?" Dan asked, looking nervously at the stranger before him.

"Uh, sure," He paused for a moment, squinting to read Dan's name tag. "Dan." He let another one of those beautiful grins flash across his face, this time a small smirk.

Dan smiled back sheepishly. He gave the eyeliner bottle a good shake, then unscrewed the cap and set the bottle down on the counter beside them. "Oh, uh, hold out your hand."

"Yes, of course," he said, doing as he was instructed. His hand lingered in the air for a moment, then Dan took the other's hand in his own and drew a small line of the back of it with the applicator. After he was finished, he let the other's hand go.

"Hmm," Phil hummed as he held his hand up closer to see the line that Dan created. "I like it, but would you recommend it?"

"Oh, well, I personally don't wear makeup but my co-workers have told me that they love it," Dan said.

"What do you recommend then?" Phil asked curiously, a small flirty undertone to his voice.

The tips of Dan's ears blushed, and he quickly picked up the eyeliner bottle and screwed the lid back onto it. "I, uh," he started, trying to interpret Phil's tone. "I like pretty much everything we sell here, but I really like bath bombs and massage bars."

"Massage bars? What're those?" Phil questioned.

"Massage bars are solid bars made with essential oils and moisturizing butters." Dan practically recited from his training. "They're typically used by one person on another, but there's nothing stopping you from using them on yourself."

"Sounds... interesting," Phil smirked, an obvious sexual joke tucked in-between his words. "Do you mind showing me them?" He asked, a grin still obvious on his face.

"Of course," Dan said quietly, his nose and cheeks completely rosy with blush at this point.

 

———

 

For the rest of Dan's shift, he led Phil around the shop showing him various products such as shampoo bars, soaps, cleansers, and bubble bars. Phil didn't really show interest in any of them, but he more enjoyed just talking to the younger one and watching him blush and stammer. Not in a malicious or cruel way, but Phil just found himself fascinated by Dan, his style of dress and the way he spoke. He was simply... adorable, in every sense of the term. Phil didn't usually find people endearing, but the way Dan blushed when Phil said anything was too cute.

"I hope I'm not taking up too much of your time," Phil said.

"Oh, no, not at all," Dan replied, even though he knew it was past the end of his shift. He shifted his weight nervously, hoping the manager wouldn't notice he hadn't clocked out yet.

"Well, anyways, I think I'm ready to get checked out," Phil said, motioning to the basket full of products he was carrying. Phil tended to be an over-buyer, but now even more so as he had Dan giving him convincing descriptions of each lip scrub, massage bar, and shower jelly they had.

"Sure," Dan said, disappointed that the man had to leave. However, he had already made up in his mind that he was going to give him his number. This was quite a big move for Dan, being the shy person he was. Dan never did that.

"Would you like some free samples?" Dan says quickly, and it comes out sounding more like _wouldyoulikesomefreesamples_? All he wanted was to bargain more time with Phil. Another round of blush spread across his cheeks.

Phil laughed lightly with a nod. Dan reached into the pocket of his apron and threw in a two free lip scrubs into Phil's bag.

Dan walked behind the counter and began scanning in and entering the codes of Phil's items. He had many, but what was funny to Dan was that he hadn't bought the eyeliner that he had come in for.

"Your total comes to £55.44," Dan said, pulling the receipt out of the printer. He ripped along the perforated line at the bottom. Placing the paper on the counter and sliding it over to Phil, he said, "Please sign here." Handing Phil a pen, Dan smiled and tucked his hair behind his ear.

Phil signed, and unexpectedly also wrote his number down next to his signature. Dan didn't notice this when he took it, not until he dropped the other half of the receipt in the bag with his own number on it.

"Oh," Dan giggled, but figured that he would let Phil find out for himself. "Have a nice day..." He said, then looked down at the receipt in his hand. He noted the signature. "Phil."

Phil gave Dan a smile, then he walked away saying a small, "you too, Dan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reads, comments, and kudos on the last chapter! If you want, you can also read this fic on Wattpad or Tumblr. The links are below.
> 
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/GrlPmMJFdt  
> http://phalentine.tumblr.com/

As Phil exited the store, Dan quickly rushed to the back of shop to clock out. On the way there, he shoved Phil's receipt in the pocket of his apron. Hopefully his manager wouldn't notice he had worked overtime and given a customer free samples- which weren't actually samples, rather two full-size lip scrubs worth nearly £7.

As he burst through the door to the back, some other workers eyed him curiously as he rushed towards the machine and ran his card through. Immediately after turning around, he almost crashed directly into his boss, Rose.

' _Fuck_ ,' Dan thought. ' _Exactly what I need right now_.'

Rose was a short, round woman, with curly blonde hair down to her shoulders. She had a similar fashion sense as Dan, as today she wore a skater dress with a pattern of roses on the skirt. Dan thought this was quite ironic considering her name was _Rose_. Despite her friendly exterior, Rose was actually quite strict when it came down to policing her staff.

"Daniel," she began. Dan nearly winced at hearing his full name; he hated being called that. "Did you just give that man two free lip scrubs? We don't give out free samples, nor do we spend an hour with a single customer."

Dan frowned, fidgeting at the hem of his sky-blue sweater. "Sorry," he said blankly. He didn't have an explanation for his actions, just simply that he thought Phil was cute, and he knew that giving out free products just because a customer was _cute_ wasn't going to fly.

Rose waited for him to explain, but Dan just fidgeted more under her glare. "Daniel, I expect better of my staff. I'll give you a pass because it's your first week, but please don't do it again." Swiftly, she turned around and exited towards stock room.

Dan hurried out of the shop, hanging up his apron on the way out.

On the way home on the tube, Dan pulled out his phone, planning to text Phil. He reached in his left pocket to fish out the receipt, but found that it wasn't there. ' _Huh_ ,' he wondered. Shoving his hand down his right pocket, it was also empty. Dan soon realized that he had left the number in his apron at work. A tumble of swears rushed through his mind.

Dan leaned back in his seat, running a hand through his hair, annoyed. So many things could go wrong on the hunt to retrieve that number. Despite this, he placed his trust in Phil to text him first. Phil was the one who began the flirting, after all.

 

———

 

Phil sat at home, on the edge of his bed, switching between staring down his phone and the receipt with Dan's number scrawled onto it. Letting out a soft sigh, he laid down on his back, his legs still dangling off the edge of the mattress. He rolled over, picking up the rectangular paper and opened the drawer of his bedside table, slipping it inside. Phil pushed it closed and sat up slowly.

Many thoughts rushed through his head, jumbled together, words toppling over one another as if he was stammering just like Dan. _Dan_. Why had he done this? ' _I have a girlfriend, for god's sake_ ,' he thought, just another sentence among the many that were running through his head at the moment. ' _Calm down, Phil. You just gave him your number, that doesn't qualify as flirting. He probably won't even text anyway_.'

As if she had heard his thoughts, Sophia entered the room, leaning against the door frame and crossing her arms. Sofia, Phil's girlfriend, was a taller girl, with long orange hair. She was on the thinner side and wore similar dark but more feminine clothes than Phil. She had a harsh yet striking face, her eyebrows featuring a strong arch and her full lips always seen in a half-frown. Phil didn't have any strong feelings towards her, negative or positive. He was dating her for mainly for publicity for his band, Modernday Glory, as she was employed as a model. It was quite stereotypical, their relationship. Lead-guitarist of a semi-popular indie band, Phil Lester, dating semi-popular model, Sophia Pattullo. Both were signed by elite agencies.

Phil hadn't seen her enter, as he was rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands with anxiety. "Hello," she murmured, just loud enough for Phil to hear. He stopped rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Soph," Phil answered, testing out a new pet name on her.

"Soph? I haven't heard you say that one before." She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. I'm not sure if I like it either."

"Mm," Sophia responded, pulling out her phone dismissively. "I'm ordering Chinese takeaway, alright? Just let me know if you want anything." She walked away, not bothering to let Phil answer.

Phil grumbled something unintelligible in return, laying back down in his bed. He rolled over, pulling the covers over his body as he went. He wasn't particularly hungry, nor did he want to sit down to dinner with Sophia, but he pulled out his phone to text her what he wanted anyway.

_get me an order of sesame chicken and lo mein, thanks ^_^_

Phil spent the next half hour of so surfing Twitter and Tumblr, finding nothing particularly interesting. He sent out a tweet and reblogged a post or two, but other than that, was incredibly uninterested and incredibly bored. His mind wandered, and wandered, and wandered... back to Dan.

He knew nothing about the boy, other than his name, and yet he was intrigued. Dan, who wore pastels and florals, who blushed at every comment Phil made, whose brown hair fell in front of his eyes in the cutest way possible. Yet, he couldn't even gather the courage to text him. Granted, texting a boy with the intention of chatting him up wasn't the best thing to do when you had a girlfriend. So he decided, simply, to not text him. If Dan texted him first, then so be it- he would text back. However, texting him first wasn't on the plan of things to do.

Sophia came in, interrupting his train of thought about Dan, with his sesame chicken and lo mein.

"Would you like to eat alone or with me?" She asked, holding the plate of food out to him.

"I'll eat alone, thanks," Phil said, reaching towards the plate of food. Sophia's eyes narrowed, but she hands over the meal anyway.

  
Phil eats in bed that night, surfing the web and falling asleep with a plate on his chest and a computer in his lap.


End file.
